Orchard of Mines
by jessicakicksyou
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been put into a group assignment at work, and Hermione thinks things can't be worse. After all, she has been through a really bad breakup. Possibly though, things can get better. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Endings Break Us

Orchard of Mines

Chapter One: Endings Break Us.

Let me start out by saying, I have no idea how something like this could possibly happen to me. I was just sitting in my office, being the very best possible employee I could be and it hit me like a barrel of rouge beaters. It was the worst thing that could have occurred. The Minister of Magic, damn him, gave me a group assignment. I know it's wrong to curse the Minister of Magic but I'm about a pixie's toe away from doing it. What? He can't trust me with this assignment? Me? Hermione Granger? Top of the class when I was still at Hogwarts, brightest witch of my age, and I helped defeat the Dark Lord, I just don't understand. What kind of work assignment must this be for me to be _grouped_? I've heard about these kinds of missions, but that's not what I was mostly worried about. It's what kind of gits would be _in _my group. I scanned my office for possible comrades on my way out, but none could live up to the standards to be in my group.

I worked with a lot of people from Hogwarts, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, and Ginny were the extent of the intelligent people I worked with. But I disliked half of them, because they still looked down upon me like a bunch of first years. Even when I'm in a higher rank at work with them! Bunch of bollocks if you ask me.

I got to the main lobby downstairs and flooed home to my small flat. When I got home I took off my jacket and went into the living space where Ron was waiting for me. I smiled and my stomach fluttered just looking at him. I was pretty sure I was in love with Ronald Weasley. The couch was small but he was sprawled out his, feet hanging off the arms. Then I frowned because I realized it wouldn't be long until he broke me couch that way. I walked over and pushed his feet of the arm and sat down.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" he asked loudly throwing his hands up very melodramatically.

"_That_ is for the future. So you don't break my couch and piss me off," I smiled and leaned into kiss him, and stopped when his lips didn't reach mine. I gave him a confused look and he sat up and put his hands in his lap.

"Speaking of future," he swallowed hard, I knew what was coming and I already felt a lump forming in my throat. "I don't think," he stopped again, I heard him swallow hard, that's what he always did when he didn't want to tell me something.

"Get on with it, Ron," Great, I was crying. "I know what you're going to tell me, that you don't want to be with me anymore," I got up and yelled at him. I turned around and screamed at the wall.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Ron said quietly.

"There's someone else! Isn't there!?" I told the wall. There had to be, there was no way he would just dump me for no reason, I love him. I need him.

I looked at him, and he was nodding. The fucking bastard was nodding. I then proceeded to do something new, instead of crying, I picked up a vase full of flowers I had kept alive since after the war and smashed it over his head. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any better. If anything, I felt worse. Those Orchids were the symbol of our relationship, and in the course of forty minutes I was put in a group assignment and dumped. Unbelievable.

After that, I saw green and he was gone through the fireplace.

I knew that Harry must've already heard all about this, and if Harry had heard about it so has Ginny. And I was afraid to head over to the Potter's new place, because I might run into the enemy. The sad thing is, is that he isn't my enemy. I still love him, even though right now I'm trying to keep my heart from falling out of my chest with the thinnest fishing line available. It wasn't even the breakup that hurt; I mean that did hurt, but the betrayal. Trust doesn't grow on trees. I was sitting on my bed, kind of swaying in a trance when in came in his sister.

The red head made me so jealous, even when Ron and I were together. Harry and her had no problems whatsoever. They never fought; they had plenty of nookie, and Harry loved Ginny like no other, he didn't even have to tell her, just the way he looked at her.

The hand on my shoulder was anything but comforting, but I had no one else to confide in. "He probably had her in our bed, the bed that we made love on," I sobbed. She more than likely didn't want to have to listen to me about her brother's sex life, but the filter of words was not working today. I told her about everything, and she cleaned up the vase, put an enchantment on me and sent me to sleep. That night I went to bed alone, and knowing that I had to get back in the game, because Ron, Ron never got a strike.

**Authors Note: Okay, I know this chapter was probably REALLY hard to get through, and the breakup came a little fast, but all the next chapters shall be better, and they'll be the ship you came to read this for. (: Read and Review, I love feedback.**


	2. Beginnings Make Us

Chapter Two: Beginnings Make Us.

After waking up, I was groggy and unaware of my surroundings. It was strange, not having someone's arms around me all night. I tried to think positive, no snoring. I smiled for a split of a second thinking about how Ron used to talk to me in his sleep. Then I groaned. It's everything you'd expect, a breakup I mean. You know how you go on about your day, making breakfast for two, two coffees in the morning, everything you're used to because somehow that person becomes a part of your routine. Then when that person is gone, your whole day is weird because that person isn't in it. It's almost empty. When I think about it, it sounds so cliché, but that's exactly what it feels like.

Despite the previous events, I got up and tried to work my daily routine. I took a shower, but I ended up staying in there longer than usual, crying. So I used a simple drying spell to dry my hair and ended up catching my hair on fire and being late to work. I was putting my other shoe on as I stepped out of the Floo network. People were staring, how I hated when people stared. I ran up to my meeting and stopped.

"Shit!" I screamed, stomping my foot like a child. Today was the day I figured out who was in my assignment. Life hated me with a fiery passion. The small table of people looked at me as soon as I cursed aloud. Ginny was at the table, so maybe Merlin didn't loathe me after all. I breathed out in relief, even if she did give me a mean look. I continued to look around the table, all my bosses were there. It was just Ginny and I? Well, okay. My eyes then stopped on a white blond haired man, and my eyes narrowed. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Granger, but this meeting has already been adjourned," said the Minister in a cryptic, old sounding voice.

"So sorry, rough night," I told him as if this would explain the hair, the crooked buttoned shirt, and the singed hair. I started to continue but he had already continued to leave.

As he was out the door he put one hand up, "I'm sure both of your fellow comrades would enjoy catching you up." Yeah, right. The door shut and I closed my eyes and turned around and Ginny was already in my face waving her hands around like a crazy person.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here, Hermione Granger? You are supposed to be home recuperating from a bad breakup!" At least she was honest, and didn't try to hide the fact I was alone. And at least she didn't have a problem telling the whole room my problem. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy smirking.

"What are you smirking at you greasy buffoon?" I snarled. He looked surprised as well as amusement.

"Oh, nothing Granger, just the fact you and Weasel didn't work out amuses me. I always thought you two would end up, what do you call it? High school sweethearts, yes?" he snickered as he turned away to look out the large window facing the outside world.

I saw red, my face started to heat up and I felt someone push me out of the room before started yelling at the glass wall dividers.

"Why, y-you, you fucking ferret!" papers shuffled and jaws dropped all around me and I stomped out of the Curse Breakers office once again.

_What does he know? What makes him think _his _relationships are so special? _I thought. _And better yet, what makes him think I won't cut off his little prick?_ My whole body was shaking angrily, and the glass of water Ginny had gotten for me was spilling over onto the floor.

"Darling, just let it go. We've known him for how long? We both already know he's a dick." I laughed at this, because I do know he's a dick. But as he got older, he got bigger and bigger. And his actual dick probably got smaller and smaller. Not that I was thinking about his dick. "But--," she started again, "he is one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen, besides Harry." Gag.

A very masculine cough was sounded from behind me, and I rolled my eyes and looked to see who it was, although I had a very good suspicion. And of course, my suspicion rang true.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat his name disgustedly for effect. I didn't know how Ginny thought he was attractive. His hair was disheveled and he wore black like some kind of crypt keeper. It was unnecessary and just plain strange. The color of his hair looked like the hue you would find on a carpet. Who does that? No one, that's who! Just looking at him made me want to punch something, but I wouldn't.

He cocked one eyebrow and smirked that famous Slytherin smirk, "Oh, hasty are we?" Why did it seem like he took the simplest of statements and turned them into questions. "I was just thinking, since this is a group assignment and all, if we could all get together and get to know each other. And possibly the girl-weasel and I could debrief you." He paused and looked at his nails, then continued to babble, "that is if you're interested."

I'm pretty sure my jaw fell to the floor, I was at a lost for words. That doesn't happen, ever. "U-uh, I don't think so. Shove off." That was a little harsh, but I figured I had a little making up to do for all those years I let 'The Prince of Slytherin' call me names.

"That's quite all right, then. I guess it'll just be me and Ginny." He winked and walked out of the room. How in the world could Harry be okay with this?!

I turned around with an evil glare to stare at the ginger. "What!?" she yelled defensively, "I don't want to let the Minister down by refusing to have a meaningless dinner with Draco. And before you ask, Harry is all right with this because he has forgotten about the past. I advise you to do the same," she told me as she swiveled in her desk chair.

I rolled my eyes and got to work, of course, I didn't know what I was supposed to be working on because I have no clue about this mission thing. I turned back around to ask my best friend.

"Hey, Gin?" I asked.

"You'll have to come to the dinner to find out. It's tomorrow night." She smiled at me. Sneaky, sneaky woman.


	3. Dinners Are Awkward

Chapter Three: Dinners are Awkward

I cannot believe I let Ginny talk me into this. What am I saying? She didn't even have to talk me into it, I just agreed. Way to put your foot down Hermione. My poof ball of hair did not want to be tamed, and my boobs didn't want to fit into my shirt. Why is every day a struggle? I sighed aloud and continued to run my brush through one strand of hair fifty different times hoping that it would flatten out. After five minutes, I figured it wouldn't happen. I brushed my teeth and put on my old brown docks. To hell with dressing up, that wasn't going to happen.

I threw some Floo powder into my fireplace and stepped inside. "The Potter's house," I said and was licked up by thick green flames and transported right into the Potter's fireplace. I coughed once, and wiped off some of the smoggy ash off of my too tight top. I looked around no Ginny, no Harry. _Oh no_, I immediately thought, the first thing that came to my mind was that they could be upstairs doing the deed, and I walked in on them. It's something that I'd do, and they didn't exactly know I was coming over before dinner. I went into the kitchen. Nope. At least I know they aren't kinky in the kitchen. The stairs were on the far side of the wall and instead of risking my dignity and my eyes I yelled up them, "Ginny!?" I bellowed. I heard loud creaking and heavy footsteps. Great timing Hermione you great git. I slapped my hand to my forehead and grimaced as Ginny ran to the top of the stairwell with a robe on.

"Oh, Hermione, it's you! We weren't expecting you. I just uh-got out of the shower, I might be a little late coming to dinner. You're welcome to wait if you'd like." She smiled and walked back to her room, running her fingers through her hair trying to tidy it up. I turned and walked towards the old black claw footed couch. It looked as if it was going to fall apart if I sat on it, but I'd done it a million times before. But, after every time I cringed anyways. I didn't want to be the fat ass to break a piece of furniture, after all. I sat, cringed, but the couch stayed stable. I was pretty sure, according to the expression on Ginny's face, that she didn't want me to stay. But I definitely wasn't going to sit all by myself in an empty restaurant to wait on Malfoy and Ginny. And if by chance Malfoy was already there, I wasn't going to sit there with just me and him. We would have ended up killing each other before Gin got there, and then she'd have to clean up the mess.

Waiting twenty more minutes then I've had liked to in the Potter's living room, Ginny fumbled down the steps looking gorgeous. _As usual_, I argued in my head. It wasn't that I disliked my appearance, but Ginny didn't even have to try. I, on the other hand, had to rip the skin of my scalp trying to detangle my hair.

She was wearing casual business attire with a hint of dressiness. It was one of those weird shirts with the sweater over the collared shirt and tie. Bet she didn't have to squeeze her boobs into that shirt. I finally stood up, "Ready?" I asked like I was bored. You know, I could always take the sick way out, all I'd have to do is shove a finger down my throat and…

I was interrupted by Ginny, "Yes, yes, yes. I suppose." She grabbed her small hand bag and yelled, "Bye Harry! Feed the cat!"

"Uh, Ginny, you don't have a cat," I pointed out to her. Neither her or Harry were pet people. In response to this she just giggled. Oh, lord. I didn't even want to know.

She threw her Floo powder into the fireplace and in she went, "Diagon Alley!" We were going to Diagon Alley? The Leaky Cauldron perhaps? I wasn't sure of where we were going in the first place, so. I followed after throwing in my Floo powder. Ginny was standing against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Hey, Gin? Where exactly are we going?" Man, I asked a lot of questions. I guess it's the newly formed trust issue. She could be planning to dump me in Knockturn Alley. I immediately contradicted this statement. I was going insane!

"Actually, I'm not sure. Draco said he'd meet us here," she laughed. "Guess it's some kind of big secret. Knowing him it'll be the Leaky Cauldron. But hey, it's not a date or a friendly gathering. We really need to discuss this assignment." That's more like the big secret. Stupid group mission.

Then, like he knew we were talking about him came the devil himself. As usual, he was dressed in all black. I mean, this wasn't a funeral. I've been to a fair share of funerals in my life.

"Ladies," he looked like he was enjoying this less than us, but he knew how to work. He knew when to get over things and when to hold his tongue. I rolled my eyes and positioned myself in an uncaring stance.

"Draco," Ginny mused. Who was she in love with Malfoy or Harry!? That's not the question I suppose, the question is more like: Who was she shagging before she left the house? And that was unconditionally Harry. This kind of relieved me. EW, I felt like the overprotective big sister.

"Well, I suppose we should get to dinner? I reserved our place at a, for me, disgusting place for Muggles. But thought that possibly you would enjoy?" There he goes, making the questions again. Well, I ate at Muggle restaurants for eleven years of my life; a little nostalgia would be nice.

Ginny and I walked a few feet in front of Malfoy, and I have to admit, I felt kind of uncomfortable with the fact that someone who had once tried to kill Dumbledore was staring at my backside. Well, possibly not. Maybe Ginny's butt, or my too hard to miss afro. Whatever it was, the ground or anything Draco Malfoy made me feel uneasy. We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and headed into Muggle London, where from there we arrived at a restaurant with one of those fancy names no one could pronounce.

The hostess seemed very interested in Malfoy as he asked for the table he reserved and we were seated. People have no taste these days. I looked at the menu and eyed something that would neither make me gag, or give me raging diarrhea. That meant pasta. I approved of my choice, and ordered last. I didn't want to seem too eager to eat, eh?

"Okay, so," I could hardly contain myself to find out what this mission was, hopefully something that will make me seem a lot less lame to of been grouped, "what is this amazing mission that the Minister has assigned to us?" Anticipation was rising in the pit of my stomach, I had been in dangerous situations before, and this one was not going to intimidate me.

"Well, you see Granger; it's not exactly a mission. It's more of just another day of work. Except we get paid extra," said Malfoy matter-of-factly. Inside my mind, I moaned loudly. I don't care what the flippity jip it is, I just want to know. Being out of the loop is not something I do well.

I waited and made a gesture with my hand for him to continue, when he didn't I got impatient, "Will someone just tell me what in the bloody hell we are doing?!" I whispered loudly. Guess it was still too loud since people still looked around at us.

"Well," Ginny said, scooting back in her seat a little looking to get away from me, "Hermione dear, the Minister wants me to stay in the office while you and Draco do some field work checking up on some previously cursed places. Also on some previously cursed objects and such," for a moment it looked like she cringed. _That's _what she couldn't tell me? I'm so easily angered and this just didn't help. _At all._

I must've spaced out because when my vision refocused Ginny was looking at me worriedly. "C-can I…" I started to say but my voice wasn't working.

"Listen. I don't want to do it more than you do. I still don't like you after all these years. Trust me, if I could refuse the Minister of Magic without losing my job I would have revolted right there. Unfortunately I cannot. Therefore, I am stuck with you and vice versa. So suck it up and get over it." The blond smirked at me a folded his hands over each other while the waiter, who I didn't even see appear, laid our food down.

I laughed dryly, "You, you, you! You don't want to be stuck with me? How rich." I looked around disbelievingly. Ginny was as red as her hair and had a hand clasped over her mouth. I stood up and looked around at the room of quiet Muggles eating their dinner. I waved my hands in the air, "Everyone! Can you believe this man," I pointed at Malfoy dramatically, "doesn't want to be stuck with _me_?" I laughed very loudly and haughtily. I then heard something from a balding Muggle man that sounded like '_I wouldn't. With a crazy bat like her, who would?'_ This just amused me more.

I then picked up my jacket and looked at Ginny, "See you later, enjoy your dinner." This was a very sarcastic remark and I hastily laid some Muggle money down. Let's see what you make of that, you stupid bloke.


End file.
